De lo que no me daba cuenta
by Miruru
Summary: Porque la gente tiene mucha facilidad para obviar las cosas que tienen frente a sus ojos y no saben ver lo evidente. Entonces, un día, aquello desaparece y uno se da cuenta de que quien estuvo ahí desde el principio era todo lo que siempre había necesitado.


**De lo que no me daba cuenta**

Había perdido sin duda la cuenta de los años que hacía que conocía a ese hombre. La cosa es que su relación había tenido un inicio pésimo. Ser un trofeo de guerra no le había gustado a pesar de ser muy pequeño para entender realmente todo lo que aquello comportaba. Al principio le odiaba mucho. ¿Quién no detestaría a una nación que se creía lo suficientemente poderosa como para ocuparse de otra? España resultó ser un bueno para nada, o esa era la impresión que le daba. Había visto al país con el que se había quedado su hermano y no era nada parecido al que le había tocado a él. Austria era un hombre estricto que se pasaba el día dando órdenes sobre limpieza y otras cosas. Si algo no se hacía bien, gritaba hecho una furia. España gritaba pero siempre había una curiosa sonrisa en su rostro que se resistía a marcharse. Nunca le había castigado encerrado, simplemente se había marchado. Y no importaba qué fuera lo que hiciera, España era benevolente y tenía paciencia con él.

Fue a partir de esas cosas cuando la opinión de Romano empezó a cambiar. Normalmente la gente se rendía pronto con él y lo que hacían era abandonarle. Le sorprendió saber que España peleaba por protegerle de otras invasiones sacrificando el dinero que en ocasiones le escaseaba demasiado. En aquella época, Romano empezó a pasar más tiempo en su compañía. Podía recordar claramente cuando intentaba infructuosamente enseñarle español. Nunca le prestó demasiada atención y a veces fingía que no le escuchaba nada, aunque lo hiciera en realidad.

A pesar de que hubiese querido negarlo, sabía que en el fondo había desarrollado afecto hacia aquel hombre. Le recordaba a su abuelo que, aunque era más torpe e inútil que su hermano, no le había abandonado así como así y le había querido. España le rememoraba a su abuelo y casi lo consideraba como una figura paterna a la que mirar.

Lo que siguió era bastante conocido: las derrotas, España pasándolo mal, solitario, sin apoyarse en prácticamente nadie. Le oía cuchichear a ratos con Francia y, cuando él le preguntaba, le decía que eran cosas de mayores y que algún día lo entendería. El símil con su abuelo se hizo aún más sólido y empezó a temer que España, un día, al igual que Roma, desaparecería y le abandonaría.

¡Cuánto había llegado a sollozar por las noches, esperando su regreso de ver a los niños que estaban al otro lado del mar o simplemente a que volviese de alguna batalla...! Odiaba no tener un mínimo de fuerza para poder ayudarle lo mismo que había odiado aquello cuando empezó a ver cicatrices en el cuerpo de Roma.

Entonces vino la unificación y se pasó años sin ver a Antonio. Las cosas se enfriaron mucho y cuando le vio después de tanto tiempo, pensó que no le saludaría. Sin embargo, España no parecía cambiar a pesar de haber perdido su grandeza y estar sumido en la pobreza. Se le echó encima y le abrazó delante de todo el mundo. ¡¿Por qué demonios siempre tenía que hacer lo mismo? Por suerte le dejó apartarse pronto y empezó a comentar con fascinación lo alto que estaba ya. Se le hinchó el pecho de alegría cuando le escuchó decir que se había convertido en todo un hombre.

Y los años pasaron hasta que llegaron días de relativa calma entre la mayoría de los países. Fue a partir de ese momento en el que empezaron a verse en las reuniones. De nuevo se acercaba y tenía que sacárselo de encima casi a golpes. Y es que España tenía una afición casi enfermiza por abrazar a la gente. Lo había visto haciendo eso mismo con el resto de los países. Una punzada en su pecho entonces le sorprendió. No era el único con el que se comportaba de aquella manera y simplemente era curioso aquel resquemor que sintió en su pecho.

Todo aquello derivó en meses largos de dilemas mentales y preguntas sin resolver dentro de su cabeza. Tras tantísimos años, el italiano se había dado cuenta de que quería ser especial para España y que no servía lo de ser algo así como padre e hijo. Empezó a mirarle furtivamente y acabó de confirmar lo que se temía. Pero no podía aceptar esos sentimientos tan fácilmente. Era algo extraño y, como tal, Romano se reprochaba a sí mismo sentirse de aquella manera. Todo eso se tradujo en rabia y malas palabras hacia España.

Hasta que un día le habló peor de lo que hacía. Supo que le había hecho daño, se lo confirmaba aquella sonrisa ausente y medio vacía en su rostro. No pudo decirle nada más y finalmente se dio la vuelta y le dejó solo, tal y como le había ido pidiendo insistentemente desde hacía un rato. Más tarde vio que hablaba con Francia con rostro afectado. Desde donde estaba no podía escuchar lo que decían pero el galo tenía una expresión extraña mientras con la mano izquierda le iba dando palmaditas reconfortantes en la espalda. La mirada azul de Francis le divisó entonces y le observó de una forma que no pudo comprender del todo. Le parecía que le miraba reprochando las palabras que había dicho, pero además era algo más. Era como si le reprochara algo, como si le tuviese como envidia. No comprendía por qué tenía que dirigirle una mirada de esas características.

Volvieron los días de pensar. Nunca hubiese imaginado que acabaría por enamorarse (por decirlo de alguna manera) de España, pero no podía negarlo por más tiempo. Sintió la urgencia de decírselo. Lo cogería aparte en una reunión y se lo contaría. No podía perder la esperanza, aún era posible que ocurriera una especie de milagro y le correspondiera.

Todo ese valor se difuminó poco a poco durante la reunión. Como hiciera en otras, Romano se dedicó a mirar a España con disimulo. El hispano estaba sentado al lado de Francia y hablaban en susurros cómplices, riéndose por lo bajo de algo que parecía ser lo suficientemente entretenido. Pero se percató de otras cosas que aunque antes habían sucedido, ahora tenían un matiz diferente. En un momento, vio a Francia intentando coger la mano de España. Fue bastante normal, lo intentaba otras veces con otras personas y más si hablaba con ellas, como era el caso. Entonces, el hispano apartó la mano y le dijo algo al francés, que estaba de morros, y le calmó. Romano apartó la mirada. La misma cantinela de siempre...

La amistad de esos dos le había preocupado desde el principio. Para empezar porque temía a Francia por algunas historias que se contaban de él. Además, insistía en que lo pasaría mejor siendo francés y eso le ponía el vello de punta. Entonces siempre venía España para atizarle y sacarle esas ideas de la cabeza. Lo agradecía cada vez. Después vinieron temporadas en las que se habían aliado y Francia pasaba más tiempo en casa de España. Les veía de lejos, charlando y bromeando como hacía un rato habían hecho en la reunión. Cuando se había acercado a preguntar en ese entonces, uno u otro, le decían que eran cosas de mayores y que algún día lo entendería.

El temor a que dejara de prestarle atención por su amistad con el galo siempre estuvo presente. Aunque veía que cuando se acercaba le dedicaba su atención, la duda no se fue nunca de su mente.

El caso era que cuando volvió a mirar, tanto Francia como España no tenían las manos sobre la mesa. El rubio estaba más cerca de su vecino y su mano, si te fijabas atentamente, no debía estar descansando en posición natural ya que su brazo estaba separado. ¿Al final le había cogido la mano?

- "Maldito bastardo..." -pensó con frustración.

Pero ya no pudo sacarse aquello de la cabeza. España no parecía preocupado ni un mínimo por aquello. Vale, muchas veces no se daba cuenta de este tipo de cosas, pero se hacía demasiado extraño. Cuando hicieron un descanso, Romano cogió un periódico e hizo ver que lo leía. No es que lo estuviera haciendo realmente, ya que se entretenía observando por encima de las páginas a esos dos, que otra vez volvían a hablar, sentados de lado cada uno en sus respectivas sillas. Las piernas de Francis estaban juntas y las de Antonio a los lados de estas, apretadas contra sus rodillas. Entonces el hispano extendió sus brazos y le dio palmaditas con las manos en las mejillas. Francia tenía una expresión resignada aunque algo enfurruñada. España le sonreía como siempre. Bueno, no, no era como siempre. Había algo más en la manera en que le sonreía, algo que no supo identificar. Y tampoco es que fuese algo que le gustara detectar. Por eso mismo lo que hizo fue desviar la mirada e ir a buscar un refresco.

Su hermano le miró de reojo pero él no le hizo apenas caso. Ya habían tenido una charla sobre aquello hacía escasos días. Le sorprendió demasiado. De repente, Veneciano se le había acercado, con cara de pena y le preguntó lo que menos habría esperado escuchar.

- Hermano, ¿te pasa algo? -inquirió con preocupación- Llevas una temporada muy raro... Incluso estás evitando al hermanito España.

- No me pasa nada, maldita sea. Ocúpate de tus problemas y déjame tranquilo. -dijo Romano molesto. Aunque una parte de él se alegraba porque su hermano le prestaba atención, otra parte pensaba que casi era un acto de hipocresía ya que nunca se había preocupado demasiado por lo que fuese que le ocurriera. Habían sido casi como extraños durante demasiado tiempo.

- Vamos... -dijo Feliciano con decepción- No tienes porque ser tan arisco conmigo. Tampoco soy tan tonto como dices, me he dado cuenta de que ocurre algo.

En aquel momento, Romano había fruncido el ceño sin molestarse a romper el silencio inmediatamente. Entonces, si no decía nada, quedaría como que le daba la razón a su hermano en eso de que no era tan tonto como decía. Rió burlonamente y entonces sonrió de lado.

- Idiooota~ No es que seas menos tonto. Si te has dado cuenta es porque yo he dejado que lo hagas, no por otra cosa. ¡Ja! Mira que pensar eso...

- Hum~... -dijo Feliciano con decepción. Bueno, estaba medio acostumbrado a las salidas de ese tipo de su hermano.

- ¡Que tontoo~! -dijo entre risas Romano.

- ¿Y qué es lo que te pasa entonces? -le interrumpió mirándole con aparente calma.

Aquello había desarmado por completo al del sur, que había empezado a balbucear casi sin sentido. Feliciano había insistido e insistido hasta que finalmente él, hastiado, le había gritado a pleno pulmón:

- ¡Que me gusta España! ¡Eso es lo que me pasa!

Entonces la pesadilla había continuado y se había desarrollado a niveles superiores. Veneciano insistía en que tenía que contárselo sí o sí y ver qué le decía. Él opinaba que España le iba a dar calabazas y prefería no humillarse de antemano. El problema es que, aunque pudiese parecer que no, su hermano tenía labia y sabía usarla. Empezó a comerle el coco diciéndole que eso no podía saberlo y que el español era bien cariñoso con él y que le dedicaba toda su atención en cuanto se acercaba.

Apretó el botón de la máquina de refrescos y suspiró pesadamente mientras el mecanismo le elegía la bebida seleccionada y la dejaba para que la cogiese. Su hermano había estado insistiendo muchísimo y había sembrado la duda en su cabeza. ¿Y si tenía alguna oportunidad? ¿Debería decírselo realmente? ¿Pero entonces qué? Sí le decía que sí, tendrían que hacer cosas de pareja y, aunque una parte de él se sentía emocionado al pensar en eso, otra parte temía que todo fuese demasiado distinto y que no le gustara.

Cuchicheos y algunas risas ahogadas, como si los propietarios no quisieran que nadie les escuchara. Romano entrecerró los ojos. ¿Es que nadie podía ser normal en esa maldita reunión? Siempre era como ver un espectáculo de circo. Si no fuera porque a veces le tocaban la moral, Romano no aportaría nada. Abrió su refresco y pegó un trago. Sintió que su garganta reseca volvía a la vida. Entonces decidió que era el momento perfecto para empezar a regresar a la sala. Seguramente no tardarían mucho en retomar la reunión.

De repente se topó con España, el cual hablaba en susurros con Francia. Ambos se sorprendieron cuando le vieron. La nación española no tardó en acercarse a él y sonreírle como siempre hacía. Romano sintió un calorcito en su corazón y sus mejillas. No sabía cómo podía comportarse de manera tan patética cuando estaba con él. Francia pasó por su lado sin que él se diera cuenta hasta que lo había sobrepasado.

Notaba que hacía un gesto y se dio la vuelta para intentar mirarle pero para entonces el galo ya había parado de hacerlo. En ese momento notó que el que hacía un gesto era España pero le volvió a pasar lo mismo. Maldijo internamente. No sabía qué habían hecho, sin embargo, por suerte, la nación francesa ya se había marchado y él se sentía mas seguro. Miró al hispano y éste, como siempre, le dirigió esa mirada inocente con una sonrisa. Romano se sonrojó un poco y apartó sus ojos.

- Tu hemano me ha dicho que querías decirme algo. Pensaba en buscarte luego pero, ahora que te he encontrado, me he acordado. Soy todo oídos. ¡Le puedes contar lo que sea al jefe España!

Por dentro empezó a despotricar abiertamente contra su hermano. ¿Pero cómo se atrevía a jugarle aquel truco de mala muerte? Ahora Antonio le miraba esperando que le dijese algo y en su fuero interno se debatía entre finalmente contárselo o pretender que quería alguna tontería. Era el momento de decir si quería seguir siendo un cobarde o echarle valor y luchar por la oportunidad de su vida. Miró a España fijamente, sintiendo el nerviosismo recorrer cada célula de su cuerpo y debilitando sus piernas, que parecían estar hechas de gelatina. Notaba sus mejillas calientes, seguramente debido a la sangre que se acumulaba en ellas y las dejaba con un tono rosado.

- ¿Q-qué es lo que piensas de mí? -preguntó Romano sin poder evitar ese tartamudeo del principio. Bueno, no era lo que tenía que decir pero era una buena manera de empezar. Tenía que ver qué le decía para no saltar sin paracaídas y declararse así como así. El hispano había alzado las cejas un poco más, sorprendido por lo que le acababa de decir.

Antonio empezó a reírse y le abrazó. Se inquietó como siempre que lo hacía: su cuerpo tenso y sacudiéndose para intentar quitárselo de encima. ¿Pero se podía saber qué era lo que hacía reaccionando de aquella manera? A veces pensaba que no tenía ni una maldita neurona racional en el cerebro.

- ¿Es que alguien te ha dicho algo? Díselo al jefe España y me encargaré de pegar a quien sea.

Por un momento estuvo tentado a decir que había sido Francia. Pero pronto recordó que todo aquello tenía un objetivo. No había hecho esa pregunta para lograr que Antonio se pelease con una nación que le inspiraba cierto terror. Era el momento de olvidarse de los demás y centrarse en lo que les inmiscuía a ambos. Bufó con frustración al ver que no se lo podía sacar de encima.

- ¡No te rías! ¡Te lo he preguntado en serio! ¡Deja de tomártelo todo a broma de una maldita vez!

España paró de inmediato. Le miraba sorprendido por aquel arrebato y se notaba que las palabras del italiano le habían calado hondo. Sonrió apuradamente, mirando de repente al suelo. Casi podía leer cierta tristeza en sus ojos. Se maldijo a sí mismo por dentro, esa no era la mirada que quería que pusiese.

- Lo siento... No era mi intención hacerte enfadar. Veamos... Pienso que eres una estupenda persona, te has convertido en todo un adulto ejemplar y estoy orgulloso de ti. Siempre serás muy importante para mí. -dijo sonriéndole de manera tierna. Aquello hizo que su corazón latiese con más fuerza- Te quiero mucho, Romano. Por eso mismo, si alguien te ha dicho algo para que de repente me vengas con estas cosas...

- ¡Que no, joder! -exclamó y acto seguido le dio un golpe con la cabeza- Nadie me ha dicho nada. Sólo queria saberlo.

Vio que España iba a hablar de nuevo y pensó que lo mejor sería que no le dejase hablar más. Su corazón latía con tal fuerza que era casi todo lo que podía escuchar en ese momento. Estuvo caminando por los pasillos sin parar, analizando las palabras que habían salido de la boca de la nación mayor. Una sensación cálida en su pecho le daba la certeza de que era esperanza aquello que sentía cuando rememoraba las frases que le había dicho. Era su oportunidad de oro y si no lo hacía ahora, quizás nunca más se atrevería. Quedaban quince minutos para que se retomase la reunión y lo más lógico era regresar a la sala. Quizás Antonio ya estaba allí. Le haría salir un momento, se lo diría y si la cosa se ponía mala entonces saldría por patas.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó, España aún no estaba allí. Caminó acelerado buscándole hasta que de repente escuchó su voz, en un susurro.

- Ya empieza a ser hora de volver. Si no luego Alemania empezará a gritar...

Se asomó y se quedó helado al ver a España apoyado contra una pared, una sonrisa suave en sus labios, sus manos apoyadas sobre los hombros de Francia, que se encontraba frente a él, aprisionándole contra la pintura blanca de la pared. Los ojos azules del galo le observaban atentamente, sin perderse detalle de cada rasgo del hispano. Sus manos estaban apoyadas sobre su cintura, entrelazadas sobre la zona lumbar. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando el rubio se inclinó hacia delante y presionó sus labios contra los de su vecino, brevemente. Pero eso no fue lo que le horrorizó e hizo sentir todo el cuerpo frío, no. Tampoco era la primera vez que había visto a Francia robarle un beso a España. Es más, la nación gala había besado fugazmente y sin pedir permiso a más de uno. Lo que le había dejado bastante atónito había sido que un segundo después de que el galo terminase aquel contacto, el hispano rodeó mejor su cuello, lo atrajo hacia él y besó pasionalmente al rubio. Lo estúpido de todo aquello es que no se podía mover de allí. Era como si lo hubiesen clavado al suelo. Sentía un intenso dolor en su pecho y una especie de nudo que obturaba su esófago y le hacía difícil hasta tragar. No mejoraba cuanto más presenciaba aquella escena. Escuchó sus voces suspirar pesadamente tras separarse de aquel beso demasiado largo para su antojo.

- Después dirás que quieres volver a la reunión, mentirosillo... -dijo Francia.

El español rió y, de repente, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás arrastrado por el francés, que se dedicaba a besuquear su cuello. España volvió a reír al sentir cosquillas por el roce de su barba contra su cuello. Francis se apartó, le miró sonriendo resignado y entonces el de cabellos castaños le besó de nuevo. Y fue presenciar eso lo que casi le revolvió el estómago. Era aquella manera en que Antonio se estaba comportando, aquello era lo inusual. Le sorprendía el "cariño" que las acciones de España desprendían. ¿Por qué? Le sacudió un repentino temblor. Sentía el nudo en la garganta cada vez más difícil de aguantar. Al menos sus piernas decidieron reaccionar e hizo lo que hubiese sido lógico desde un principio: alejarse de allí.

Se paró a la entrada de la sala de reuniones y en su pecho martilleaba con fuerza su corazón. El nudo subió hasta que casi estaba en su boca y notó la comisura de sus ojos humedecerse. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer aquello? No... Ni esa situación era lo que realmente le hacía daño. No era la primera vez que sucedía. Lo que no entendía era por qué existía entre ellos aquella repentina complicidad y conexión. Porque, había otra palabra que describía mejor el cariz de sus actos pero, en cuanto le venía a la mente, sentía un temblor breve, como una descarga eléctrica que le sacudía. La palabra era: cariño. La puerta de la sala se abrió y su hermano menor apareció en el marco de la misma. Le miró con preocupación y se acercó a él.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, hermano? ¿Te duele algo?

Le molestó aquella actitud. Ojalá le dejase en paz y se metiese en sus propios asuntos. Estaba harto de que todo el mundo le tratara como si fuese a romperse al mínimo golpe. Era cierto que no era el más fuerte de todos. Hasta ahí, él mismo era consciente de todo aquello. Sin embargo, aspiraba a ser algún día tan grande como su abuelo, aunque no fuese de territorios, sí de corazón, tal y como lo recordaba. Era cierto que los romanos no eran la civilización más afable de todos los tiempos pero él no olvidaba cómo su abuelo Roma se había preocupado por él.

Aún sumido en sus pensamientos, Romano tenía aquellas lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, en dirección a su barbilla. Feliciano volvió a acercarse. Posó una mano en su hombro y le miró de una manera que le devolvió a la realidad. Le estaba observando con pena, casi con compasión, como solía hacer. Era esa mirada la que siempre le infravaloraba. Aunque a su manera le quería (por eso se habían unificado... O algo así...) no dejaba de pensar en él como el sureño pobre y que nunca tendría su nivel. Eso le repateaba.

- ¡No me toques! -le dijo con coraje- No me mires de esa forma. No me pasa nada. No necesito tu compasión...

Le pegó un manotazo y se apartó de su alcance. No quería que nadie viniese a consolarle y aún menos su hermano. Se fue hasta el pasillo paralelo y se apoyó contra la pared. Se mordió el labio inferior y se fue dejando caer, lentamente, en dirección al suelo. Las lágrimas de nuevo volvieron a surgir, fruto de aquel nudo en la garganta que aún no se iba. Se sentía mal y en ese momento desearía estar bien lejos de aquel lugar. Se llevó las manos a las sienes por un momento mientras trataba de manera inútil contener el llanto. No comprendía nada de lo que ocurría entre esos dos y, sinceramente, no sabía si quería comprenderlo nunca. Estuvo allí algunos minutos, luego se le pasó y se quedó mirando una pared, con los ojos enrojecidos y llorosos. De repente sintió que algo le tapaba la luz que venía del ojo de buey justo encima de él. Enfrente se encontró un par de piernas, enfundadas en un traje oscuro. Las susodichas se flexionaron y se topó con el rostro preocupado de España. Estupendo, pasaban de Guatamala a Guatapeor.

- ¿Estás bien, Romano? Tu hermano me ha dicho que no sabía qué te pasaba y que estaba muy preocupado por ti. ¿Ha pasado algo?

- No ha pasado nada. -respondió en un tono calmado que le sorprendió hasta a él mismo- Todo está bien, ya puedes irte.

- ¿De verdad crees que me voy a creer eso? Te he visto llorar muchas veces y sé que cuando lo haces es que te ha ocurrido algo. Ya sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea.

Se hizo un silencio. Las palabras se le atascaban en la boca y le dejaban un sabor amargo en el paladar. No sabía siquiera si aquel regusto era producto de su imaginación o no. ¿Y si lo decía? Quizás podía cambiar toda la situación. ¿Acaso no eran esos pensamientos coherentes?

- No puedo contarte lo que sea, bastardo. -dijo aún con un tono bastante calmado- No te creas que puedes ser algo así como mi salvador y que puedes protegerme de todo. Ya no soy pequeño, no necesito eso.

- Eso no es cierto. Pero siempre he creído que es bueno que la gente pueda contar con alguien para explicarle lo que le atormenta. Lo mismo se aplica contigo. Quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para que te preocupes y empieces a hacer estupideces con tal de intentar resolver mi problema? No, gracias. No puedes hacer nada y eres al último al que se lo contaría.

- ¿Al último...? ¡Oye, eso es muy injusto, Romano! Últimamente estás más esquivo que de costumbre. Te pasa algo raro...

- No le des tantas vueltas, idiota. ¡No pienso contártelo! -ya empezaba a mosquearle tanta insistencia- ¡Tengo un problema contigo y punto! ¡Ahora largo! -se incorporó. O se alejaba o se iría de la lengua. Cuanto más hablaban, más consciente era de ello.

Aquella frase dejó descolocado por unos segundos a España. Hubiese sido lo lógico pensar que si no quería decirle nada era porque el tema tenía que ver con él. Pero aquello no le vino a la mente. Romano era un chico muy reservado y no era para nada extraño que aunque no tuviese que ver con él, no le contara nada. Se puso a pensar en sus acciones recientes y no pudo encontrar qué era aquello tan terrible que había hecho para que estuviese de aquella manera y hubiese estado incluso llorando. Aquello desencadenó en una extraña discusión: Por una parte estaba Antonio insistiendo una y otra vez acerca de lo que le ocurría y que se lo podía contar, no es que no pudiese aceptar una crítica y si había hecho algo malo no tenía reparo en pedirle perdón. Romano no dejaba de decirle que le dejara en paz, que no quería hablar de ello, que no podía hacer nada y que no se arreglaba con un perdón.

Su insistencia empezó a ser asfixiante. ¿Es que no comprendía lo que le estaba diciendo? Era estresante y cada nueva vez en la que repetía aquello, Romano escuchaba una voz que venía de su corazón y que le gritaba: ¡Díselo! No sabía si realmente cambiaría algo. ¿Y si lo hacía? ¿Y si era lo que siempre había estado esperando? No querría pasarse el resto de su vida preguntándose qué hubiese ocurrido si se lo hubiese dicho. Pero, ¿de qué serviría?

- ¡Romano! -exclamó rozando la desesperación España. Cuanto más se negaba, más angustiado se sentía. No quería verle así cuando seguro que podían arreglar el malentendido.

- ¡Me gustas! ¡Eso es lo que pasa, joder! -exclamó finalmente.

España se calló de golpe, como si se hubiese quedado mudo. Podría haberlo malinterpretado, que de hecho era lo que temía Romano, pero por su expresión podía decir que no era así. Sus ojos verdes se veían más que normalmente ya que los había abierto como platos. Sus labios entreabiertos sin poder pronunciar una sola palabra y luego la pose rígida.

- Romano... Yo... Yo también...

¿Se le había parado el corazón? A él le había dado esa sensación. Ese amago de que su corazón se detenía y que se olvidaba de respirar le había hasta asustado. Se forzó a tomar el aire. También se dio cuenta de que Antonio iba a seguir hablando. Quería escuchar qué más quería decirle.

- A mí también me gustas pero no es de esa misma manera... Lo siento. -dijo sonriendo con tristeza- Eres como mi hijo, Romano. Te quiero, siempre lo haré. Creo que eres una maravillosa nación y una maravillosa persona. Estoy seguro de que alguien te querrá así pronto y que será mucho mejor que yo. Pero yo no... Además, ahora estoy viendo cómo sale eso de estar con alguien. Nunca lo había probado y...

- ¿Qué le has visto a ese idiota francés? No merece ni la pena intentarlo. Ya sabes como es.

- Bueno... -sonrió nervioso y algo avergonzado. No se esperaba que lo supiese aunque quizás quedaba bastante evidente.

- A él también lo conoces desde hace tiempo. ¿No decías a veces que era como tu hermano? ¿No es eso extraño y enfermizo? -exclamó indignado. Antonio suspiró resignado, sin perder aquella sonrisa apenada.

- Nos hemos considerado como hermanos pero otras muchas cosas también... Hemos sido amigos, enemigos y... Bueno, lo he pensado y no me parece mala idea intentarlo. No pretendo que lo entiendas. -interrumpió al ver que Romano iba a añadir algo- Que el mundo entienda por qué lo elijo a él, no me importa. Me gustaría que lo aceptaras. Si no puedes, tampoco voy a detenerme.

- ¿Qué pasa? Feliciano me ha dicho, muy preocupado, que a su hermano le ocurría algo y entonces os oigo gritando. ¿Va todo bien?

Francia había hecho su aparición mientras Romano pensaba en algo que decirle para que se diese cuenta de lo estúpido que era por aceptar tener algo con el rubio. Les miraba a ambos con curiosidad, sin saber qué era lo que realmente estaban discutiendo. Apretó los dientes y sintió que la pena y la decepción dejaban paso a la rabia e incomprensión.

- ¿En serio? ¿Con este bastardo? No entiendo qué le puedes ver. ¿Acaso eres tonto? Ya sabes cómo es, ya has visto en diversas ocasiones como se pone a ligar con todo lo que se mueve.

- Eeeeh... Eso no es verdad. Yo sólo ligo con las personas que me parecen bellas: a nivel físico o psicológico. Tampoco es que quiera algo serio con alguna. Sólo deseo empaparme en esa belleza y, felizmente, disfrutar de su compañía.

- ¡No me importa esa mierda! Lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con la gente no me interesa. Y tú deberías enfadarte y mandarle a tomar por saco. -añadió mirando a Antonio.

- Espera, espera~ No me malinterpretes, Romano... Todo eso lo estoy dejando atrás y España no lo exige tampoco. Aún así, quiero centrarme en una persona y ver cómo es eso.

- ¿Entonces es un experimento? Sí, claramente eso está mucho mejor.

- Me importa de verdad. -dijo Francia alzando el tono de voz un poco para hacerse oír por encima de las quejas y de la ironía del italiano- No haría este "experimento", como tú lo llamas, por cualquiera.

Fue un silencio incómodo que duró cosa de segundos. No podía decir con exactitud cuántos. Sabía que seguramente aquello había henchido el pecho del hispano de alegría lo mismo que el suyo había sentido la tristeza y rabia por partes iguales. España fue consciente de nuevo del ambiente tenso entre las otras dos naciones cuando vio cómo se miraban. Sonrió apurado.

- Venga... Vamos a volver a la reunión. -replicó en un intento de calmar los ánimos.

El jefe de España apareció en ese momento y éste tuvo que alejarse antes de allí. Francis siguió con la mirada al hispano y Romano sintió rabia. Que no le mirase de esa manera, le enfermaba que realmente pareciese que le gustaba. Era como si le hirviese la sangre. Su boca se abrió y en menos de un segundo había hablado de una manera que nunca había imaginado que emplearía con el francés.

- No me preocupas. La cagarás. Estoy seguro de que en pocos días habrás hecho algo y vuestra estúpida idea habrá resultado la más patética de todas las que habrán pensado vuestras huecas cabezas.

Francis le miró sorprendido al principio. Luego su expresión se fue suavizando y únicamente le observaba, con el semblante completamente relajado. Era raro que Romano le dirigiese alguna palabra y aún más en ese directo tono amenazante. Dibujó una suave sonrisa.

- Anda~ No seas tan cruel conmigo~ Sí que es verdad que en algunas cosas me equivoco pero no tiene que pasarme con todo~

- No te creas que no sé lo que pasó en el 1802. Aunque yo en aquel entonces no fuese consciente de lo que significaba, ahora lo sé. Como le traicionaste y lo trataste como si fuese tu juguete.

Ahora el rostro de Francia había perdido cualquier amago de sonrisa que anteriormente hubiese esbozado. Su expresión era seria y hasta grave.

- ¿Te lo ha contado él?

De todas las "traiciones", esa era la que siempre le daba miedo mencionar. Se producía siempre un silencio incómodo que acababan sorteando de alguna manera. No había rencor, o eso le había dicho, pero se hacía raro hablar abiertamente de ello.

- Y esa no fue la única vez que lo has dejado tirado. ¿Me quieres hacer creer que tú eres lo que él necesita? -le dijo Romano.

- ¿Te lo ha contado él o no? -insitió. El resto no le interesaba más que la respuesta a aquella pregunta.

- No. He oído historias. ¿De verdad te crees lo que él merece? -le dijo con reproche.

- ¿Y tú eres mejor que yo? ¿Sí? ¿Por qué? ¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres mejor? ¿En qué se basa? ¿No es acaso algo que debe decidir él? -le dijo de corrido, aún serio. Se fijó en que parecía intimidado y sonrió un poco- No te lo tomes a mal pero creo que solo una persona puede decidir quién le conviene o no. Nunca le he dicho que soy lo mejor que le pasará en la vida... Bueno, vale, quizás sí lo he hecho. Pero lo que no he hecho ha sido imponerle que esté a mi lado. Él ha sido el que ha decidido que quiere intentar esto. Yo simplemente lo dejé caer.

- Me da igual. Volverás a cagarla como hiciste entonces. Y entonces vendré hasta tu casa para reírme en tu cara. -no lo haría pero estaba muy enfadado y no pensaba bien en lo que decía.

- No lo haré. En aquel entonces era impaciente y no hice nada bien. Pero ahora los tiempos son diferentes y soy mayor. Las cosas son muy distintas, ambos somos más maduros.

- No funcionará. -sentenció con inquietud.

- ¿Es eso de lo que intentas convencerte? Una época tuviste una oportunidad. Él parecía más atento que nunca. ¿Pero quién podría aguantar todo eso y sentirse del mismo modo? No le culpo. A ti tampoco. Cada persona está destinada a otra y vosotros no estabais destinados. Vuestras oportunidades se cruzaron.

Aquello le dolió. No sabía si porque sonaba a verdad o porque la estaba diciendo Francia. El caso es que el dolor le produjo más enfado. Era como si se sintiese débil ante aquella situación y Romano quería ser fuerte.

- ¡Cállate de una puta vez! ¿Tú? ¡Es al peor que podría haber escogido! ¡Aceptaría que estuviese con otro cualquiera antes que contigo! ¡Un arrogante, egocéntrico, egoísta, acaparador, asaltacunas y camas...! ¡Alguien como tú...!

- ¡Suficiente! -era la primera vez que Francia levantaba el tono de voz ante el italiano. Luego se volvió suave y meloso tras aquello- Vamos a dejar esta discusión aquí, ¿vale~? Me doy cuenta de que no te gusta que España salga conmigo y me quiera a mí y no a ti. Estás enfadado y estás diciendo lo primero que te pasa por la cabeza y no te culpo. Para tu información, no voy a dejar ir a España. Esta vez no pienso meter la pata, ¿sabes? Voy a luchar tanto por él que no vas a tener ni una oportunidad para intentarlo. Aunque ya te habrá dicho que te ve como un hijo.

- Eso-...

- Romano, es suficiente. Vas a seguir diciendo esas cosas y mejor que no vuelvas a la cantinela de antes... No quiero ser cruel contigo y como sigas ofendiéndome así no me importará que seas el querido "hijito" de España.

- ¿Qué es lo que harás? ¿Apartarme de él para que no me vea y no pueda criticarte?

- ¿Eeh~? ¿Es que no me has escuchado decir que no iba a meter la pata esta vez? Eso sería un error. -se acercó a él y con su mano rozó su mejilla y le habló casi en un susurro- Te dejaré presenciar mi romance~

Antes de que el manotazo le alcanzase, Francia se apartó con gracilidad y rió de aquella manera en que solía hacerlo. Escuchó que se alejaba con España, que iba a volver a buscarles tras ese largo rato que había pasado. El español le regañaba porque decía que a saber qué le había dicho a Romano, que no le hiciese llorar o lo patearía. Francia lloriqueaba diciéndole que él sólo explicaba que iba a cuidar bien de él y que le quería mucho. Sorprendentemente, aquella fue toda la bronca que recibió.

Si había pensado que las cosas no cambiarían, estaba muy equivocado. Aquella era la prueba de que todo era diferente. La persona a la que quería, esa que se había pasado media existencia pendiente de él, ahora se alejaba con otra persona y aquella excesiva atención se iba disipando. ¿Por qué no supo ver antes lo que realmente necesitaba? ¿Por qué no quiso ver que lo que quería estaba cerca? Ahora era tarde. Antonio había caminado por un camino diferente al suyo. Tendría que avanzar, por mucho que el pecho doliese y se sintiese más pesado. Por el momento no pudo aguantarlo, bajó la mirada y volvió a sentir las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos.


End file.
